


Movie Date

by Aiilovh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, good vibes and cute situations, movie date, slight yamayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiilovh/pseuds/Aiilovh
Summary: Asahi gets a text message from Noya.He's asked him... on a date!!!or is it??Either way Asahi is ready to have a good time, and it turns out better then he even expected.





	Movie Date

     Asahi’s phone buzzed loudly, waking him out of his daze. It was from Nishinoya. With a stupid smile on his face he leaned over his desk and picked it up. 

_     Noya- Heyy! You better not have fallen asleep on me :p _ the message read. Chuckling he typed back. 

_ Big Ace- Not at all I would never lol _

_ Noya- Uh Huh suure ;)  _

_ Anyway what I really wanted to tell you was   _

_ that there's a new Spiderman movie playing       _

_ tonight and I wanted to go with you! _

    Asahi paused for a moment, him? He thought. Why him? He was sure there'd be plenty of better people for noya to choose, so why was he asking him? Maybe he was a last resort, or maybe it was a pity invite. Not that Noya would ever do that. Even in his pointless rambling he couldn't deny the slight butterflies in his stomach he got at the thought of going to the movies with Noya.  Alright he was gonna do it, forget the pity and last resorts he's just gotta go for it. No matter how nervous he was. That's what the little Suga in his head said anyway. 

_     Speak of the devil _  Asahi thought as Suga called to him from the kitchen for breakfast.

 

**_At Noya’s place_ **

    His foot tapped rapidly against his floor, (im)patiently waiting for Asahi's reply.  His guts were all messed up; he was so nervous but so excited if Asahi said yes to his date. Was it a date? He'd really like it if Asahi saw it as one.  In the midst of his thoughts, he heard two buzzes. The messages, were from Asahi of course: 

_ Big Ace- yes i'd like that :) What time?  _

_ Noya- 7:00 sharp! I'll pick you up!! _

_ Big Ace- okay, see you then _

_ Noya- :D  _

    Noya was ecstatic, rolling around his covers clutching his phone like a schoolgirl. This evening couldn't come any sooner! He now suddenly regretted all his classes for the day, but got up despite that and started to get dressed. 

 

**_Later that afternoon_ **

    It didn't take Noya long to pick out his outfit for their date. Something simple but edgy, a black sweatshirt with heavy metal graphics, a leather jacket, dark jeans, and his black converse to match. With a few accessories here and there, it was perfect. He spiked his hair up in its signature spikes and he was ready.

    Now all he had to do was wait for 7:00 and he could head over to Asahi’s. It wasn't that far of a walk, just on the other side of town, and he had left his car over that way after class yesterday. (Ryuu wanted to race back to their dorm; what was he gonna let him win?!) 

 

**_At Asahi’s_ **

    Asahi had been staring at his closet for ten straight minutes and all he managed to pick out was a pair of dark jeans.  In the middle of his dilemma, Suga walked in, yet again ready to save the night. 

    “You know it'll be okay right?” 

    “Yeah, no… maybe, okay I just gotta find a shirt Suga don't look at me like that,” Asahi sighed. Suga had that smug look on his face and Asahi loved it, just when it wasn't pointed at him. 

Suga chuckled and moved to Asahi's closet. After rummaging around for a minute he pulled out a tan cardigan with chunky wood buttons and a grey blue tee shirt. 

    “Now here we go,” he said softly, “just comfy enough but not too dressed up,well put together, and plus there's layers!” Asahi rolled his eyes and replied, “yeah yeah thank you fashion police.” 

    “That’s fashion king to you sir,” he snapped back with a flip of his fluffy hair. Then he was off and out of the room to tend to the snacks in the cupboard.  Now that Asahi had his outfit he quickly put it on and chased after Suga, excitedly waiting for his date to arrive. 

    Noya knocked on the door at about 7:10. Asahi answered the door with a polite hello and faint glow on his cheeks. _Was it possible he wore_ _highlighter?_ Noya thought. _Nah too extra, but damn he’s glowing._ Suga smiled and greeted Noya as Asahi led him into the kitchen. They've all known each other for a year or so now and formalities were more relaxed. Asahi and Noya shared soft smiles and awkward glances as they all chit chatted and caught up. They never stated it was a date but it was sure starting to feel like one.They had been growing closer these past few months and somehow they both kind of got the hint that there was something growing between them, which was unknown to the other party.

    “Alrighty shall we go then!” Noya cheered. 

    “Yep sounds good,” Asahi quickly replied, “Suga don't wait up and don't forget you have a test tomorrow.” 

    “Yeah yeah get out of here you two high schoolers,” Suga said and he pushed them out the door, “and don't stay out too late!” 

    They both awkwardly fumbled out of the dorm and into Noya's car with sweaty palms and flushed cheeks. 

**_At the movies_ **

    “A large popcorn and a large soda please,” Asahi said to the movie theater clerk. 

    “I’m so excited for this movie!” Noya cheered. 

    “What about you Asahi?!” 

    As Asahi took their treats and thanked the employee he replied, “yeah kind of, I haven't seen many superhero movies but this one looks cool.”

    “Not many??” Noya gasped at they entered the theater playing Spiderman, “now that's a crime, but I hope you like it.”  They smiled at each other as they found seats in the middle row, the perfect viewpoint for all the action. They sat and made small talk right before the previews, as quietly as they could. Noya was guzzling down the popcorn,  _ thank god we got a large _ Asahi thought.  The movie began and they made comments here and there, mostly Noya, about action scenes and such, the cinematography, and anything else. As the movie continued on their hands reached closer and closer, hovering over the popcorn bowl without them noticing. Noya’s hand lightly bumped Asahi's and their eyes meet.  His face flushed softly as he mouthed at Asahi, “sorry...is it alright if I hold your hand?”  Asahi nearly dropped his drink. his face suddenly heated up, but of course he nodded yes. He worried about how sweaty his hands were. Noya closed the gap in the midst of Asahi’s thoughts which brought a sudden calm and warm feeling in his chest. 

    This was good. He really liked this. 

    They watched for a bit more like that, very comfortable, stealing a glance or two here and there as the movie was harder to focus on now.  But another distraction came up, Asahi had to pee.

    “Um Noya?” Asahi whispered,” I have to go to the bathroom real quick i'll be right back okay?” And with a nod as a reply, he slowly removed his hand and left towards the bathrooms. 

    Asahi did his business and found himself staring in the mirror flustered. He was having a great time, Noya's hand was so, soft. And the movie was funny and interesting too. He washed his face and headed back out to the theater. He was stopped mid thought yet again though to find Noya leaning against the wall of the theater hallway. 

    “Uhhh hey,” Asahi chuckled out. 

    “Helloo,” Noya smiled brightly and leaned off the wall, standing right in front of Asahi blocking his way back into the theater. 

    “I just wanted to tell you that I had a great night,” he continued as he went in for a hug. To Asahi his arms moved in slow motion as they wrapped around his waist.  _ Was this really happening?  _ He thought. He barely hugged him back before Noya was turning him towards the wall and pinning him there, staring up at him with that giant stupid, cute smile. Asahi was a mess, and by the time he realized what Noya just did his heart was ringing in his ears. He barely managed to get his words out. 

    “B-but the nights not even over yet.” Noya laughed really hard at that. 

    “Yeah I know,” he said, “but still I just wanted to say that.” his smile became more sheepish and his face got redder and redder. More than Asahi has ever seen before. 

    “Can I kiss you?” he whispered. Okay now he was really going to die. Asahi nearly exploded and brought his hand up to his mouth, his head violently shaking  _ yes. God yes, please yes, kiss me now. _ Noya reached upwards and brought Asahi's hand into his own. He stood on his tip toes and slowly and softly pecked Asahi on the lips. It was so warm, they both thought. So warm and soft. They both felt it burn in their chest and spread out through their bodies. It was simple but so amazing. They kissed again, a little bit longer this time, before looking into each others eyes and giggling like idiots.

    “Wow,” Noya spoke under his breath. 

    “You can say that again,” Asahi giggled. 

    “I don't want to let you go but either somebody is going to catch us or were going to miss the movie,” Noya said after a while.

    “Yeah you're right, sadly,” Asahi replied. They slowly and reluctantly separated, Noya heading to the bathroom and Asahi back to the theater. Not before Noya gave Asahi a slap on the ass sticking his tongue out and telling him to keep his seat warm.  Asahi was sure he'd keep the whole theater warm with how flushed he was, and he stuck his tongue out back at him. 

    Noya eventually returned with his hair soaking wet. Asahi could only assume he tried to drown himself in the bathroom from embarrassment, which wasn't far off from what Noya actually did in there. They spent the rest of the evening holding hands and blushing like children. The movie was good, but the highlight of that night was that kiss, Asahi was sure he'd be thinking about it later tonight.  They walked out of the theater holding hands, only to see someone familiar in the lobby.  Yamaguchi? And? Yachi?! They quickly retracted their hands as they noticed them and waved walking over. 

    “Holy shit hey guys!” Noya yelled way too loud. 

    “Hello,” the two smiled back. 

    “Hi guys,” Asahi greeted. “What movie did you guys see?” 

    Yachi's eyes lit up, “We're just about to go see Spiderman! What about you?” 

    “We just saw that!” Noya exclaimed as he immediately blushed remembering tonight's events. Asahi followed in his footsteps. 

    “Awesome, well it's about to start but glad you enjoyed your date!” Yamaguchi said grabbing Yachi's hand. “See ya later,” he smiled. They said goodbyes and walked outside the theater. 

    “They're so cute together,” Noya broke the silence. 

    “Totally,” Asahi sighed, “what a cute couple.” 

Couple. He blushed,  _ I wonder if we looked like a couple? _ He thought. 

    “I wonder if we looked like a couple?” Noya asked. Asahi choked blushing for the thousandth time that night. 

    “Too soon? “ Noya teased. 

    “No, no just caught me off guard,” Asahi wheezed out. “It wouldn't be a bad thing.” 

    Noya has this soft and bright look on his face like he just saw a puppy. Asahi was sure his coughing fit made him look nothing like a puppy.  “Well that's for a later discussion,” Noya puffed his chest, “ let's get going, Suga’s gonna worry if the prince isn't home by midnight,” he winks. Asahi is flustered and speechless but follows closely behind.

 

**_Back home_ **

    “Welp here we are big guy,” Noya said rather solemnly Asahi noted. 

    “Yeeep” Asahi stared back awkwardly. 

    “I had a really great night Asahi,” Noya spoke softly as he grabbed his hand, “thank you.” How was he so damn good at this Asahi thought. Cheeky bastard. 

    “Me too. Me too.” Asahi brought his other hand up to Noya’s cheek and rested it there. 

    “May I? May.. I. You know. Do What we did earlier” Asahi trailed off at the end. 

    Noya giggled, “you don't have to ask me twice!” Noya cheered before gripping Asahi’s sweater with both hands and pulling him in. The kiss was just as soft and sweet as the first one. Feeling that warmth travel through his chest, Asahi could get used to this. They both blushed furiously yet again.  “See ya Asahi,” Noya said thoughtfully with a wink. He rolled his eyes, “See ya tiger,” Asahi threw back. 

    He entered his apartment, hands shaking and immediately fell to the floor. He was shook to say the least. Just outside he heard a loud cheer which was definitely from Noya and he couldn't hide the enormous smile on his face as Suga rounded the corner to greet him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this a shot!!! I hope all who read it enjoy it, I sure enjoyed writing and drawing for it <3


End file.
